<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, Don't Let Go by PrismaPup7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187535">Please, Don't Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaPup7/pseuds/PrismaPup7'>PrismaPup7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, But mainly features Twi &amp; Wild, Short, The other LU boys are mentioned, This Is Sad, injuries, not too graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaPup7/pseuds/PrismaPup7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His friends were in danger.</p><p>They were in danger, and he could do nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please, Don't Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Auri, I hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wild choked on the taste of copper, spitting crimson across the torn grass as he fell to his side, fire coursing through his veins as his stomach <em>screamed</em> at him, begging him to somehow fix the gaping hole in his abdomen.</p><p>His eyes blurred as he rolled onto his back, coughing violently. High-pitched ringing sounded in his ears, and he could just barely make out the sounds of screaming and battle.</p><p>
  <em>His friends were in danger.</em>
</p><p>He tried to force himself up, but his body refused to cooperate, his fingers twitching ever so slightly against the heavy hilt of his broadsword, the weapon nearly out of reach of his prone body. His heart beating furiously, he attempted to open his mouth, to call out to someone, <em>anyone,</em> but all that came out was a weak groan and a trickle of blood.</p><p>
  <em>They were in danger, and he could do nothing.</em>
</p><p>Wild whimpered, barely a breath of a sound, and forced himself to block out the noise, staring up at the gray expanse that he guessed was the sky. His head was already beginning to gain that particular floaty feeling that he knew so well, but for once, he didn't want to shut his eyes and let go.</p><p>If he let go, there wouldn't be a flash of warm turquoise light, and the gentle words, <em>"It was my pleasure,"</em> wouldn't echo in his mind, because they had all left him behind.</p><p>If he let go, Flora would be left wondering where he was, all alone in a world where she didn't really belong, forced into a leadership position at a young age.</p><p>If he let go, he'd never see his brothers again.</p><p>
  <em>His family.</em>
</p><p>Wild's breath caught, and he could feel something warm trickle down his cheeks as he lay there uselessly, clinging onto life with everything he had left.</p><p>He knew, deep in his subconscious, that there was no hope left for him, but he could at least hold on long enough to say goodbye. </p><p>They deserved that much.</p><p><em>"Wild!"</em> he heard someone cry distantly, and he nearly lifted his head before remembering with a touch of bitterness that he <em>couldn't. "Wild!"</em></p><p>"Wild," someone gasped nearby, and suddenly his vision was obscured by wide, blue-grey eyes, and distinct black markings. </p><p>"Just hold on, cub," Twilight whispered, and Wild felt his body being encompassed by strong, warm arms. "J-just hang on for me. Please."</p><p>Wild whined low in his throat, keeping his fading eyes focused on Twilight's face as his body slowly went numb. "T-twi-"</p><p>"Shh..." his mentor shushed him softly, voice shaking. "You'll- you'll be okay. You'll be- you'll be fine." </p><p><em>"Wild!"</em> a younger voice screamed, filled with horror. <em>"Wild, don't you dare close your eyes, y-you hear me?!"</em></p><p>"Wind!" a soft, almost musical voice gasped. "Wind, calm down, he'll be okay-"</p><p>Sky didn't sound very confident in his own words.</p><p>"Out of the way!" a high, panicked voice snapped, joining in the fray. "I-I need to heal him-"</p><p>"No!" someone else snarled. "Hyrule, the wound's too severe, you could hurt yourself, or worse!"</p><p>"Legend, he's <em>dying!"</em> Hyrule argued back, sounding extremely frantic and close to tears.</p><p>The clearing fell deadly silent.</p><p>Wild struggled to keep his eyes open, curling his fingers around Twilight's tunic with all the strength he had left as the sinister truth finally sunk into everyone else's heads.</p><p>
  <em>He was dying.</em>
</p><p>"...There's nothing we can do," a resigned, aged voice finally stated.</p><p><em>"No,"</em> Twilight snarled, hunching over Wild more, almost protectively. <em>"I'm not giving up on him, Time."</em></p><p>"Try telling that to Hylia," Legend spat, tone bitter, with an undercurrent of resentment.</p><p><em>"Screw Hylia!"</em> Twilight growled right back, and Wild whimpered silently as his grip tightened. </p><p>"Twilight, <em>look at him!"</em> Time exclaimed, voice cracking. </p><p>Wild had never heard Time sound so distressed, so... <em>heartbroken.</em></p><p>"The only way to fix... <em>that</em>... It would take a <em>miracle!"</em> Time continued in the same pleading tone.</p><p>Everyone erupted into shouting. Some were yelling, some were crying and begging, and some stayed silent, watching as the chaos unfolded.</p><p>"Twilight, he's already suffered so much-"</p><p><em>"Oh, shut up!</em> He'll be fine!"</p><p>"Hyrule, I am <em>not</em> letting you-!"</p><p>"I cannot <em>believe</em> you, Warriors-"</p><p>"Wild, please stay with us-"</p><p>Wild couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want their last memory of him to be arguing over his mangled body. "I..." he forced himself to breathe out, lungs <em>burning</em> at the effort to speak. "...It's... okay..."</p><p>Twilight's neck nearly snapped as he turned and stared down at Wild with huge, terrified eyes. "Wild, no, don't say that-" he gasped.</p><p>"It's... okay," he insisted, ignoring the black spots in the corners of his vision. "I'll... always be... w-with you..."</p><p>Twilight was fully crying now, body shaking violently. "N-no, Wild-"</p><p>Wild sent him a tiny smile. "...Thank you... for giving me a... a family."</p><p>Twilight sobbed helplessly, his tears falling onto Wild's face and mingling with the smears of blood. "C-cub... please..."</p><p>Satisfied with his final words, Wild allowed his eyelids to finally fall shut, letting the darkness envelop him. </p><p>He smiled up at the bright turquoise light shining above him, reaching out to grasp Mipha's welcoming hand.</p><p>
  <em>I'm finally ready.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry not sorry &gt;:3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>